Yuri (Crystal Chronicles)
Character Synopsis Yuri is a nine-year-old boy Clavat from Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates who is Chelinka's twin brother. The two are very close. Naturally optimistic and undeterred by circumstances, he is filled with insatiable curiosity and fearlessness, and yet he is kind and guileless. Yuri would risk his life for the sake of others. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C | High 2-A Verse: Final Fantasy (Crystal Chronicles) Name: Yuri Gender: Male Age: 9 to 12 Classification: Magical Clavat | God-Like Entity Special Abilities: |-|Regular Yuri=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire, Fira and Firaga), Ice Manipulation (Via Blizzard and Blizarra), Lightning Manipulation (Via Thunder Spells), Healing (Via Cura and Cura), Resurrection (Can resurrect people with Arise), Can remove Status Aliments with Cleara, Gravity Manipulation (Via Gravity Spells), Holy Maniplation (Via Holy Spells such as Holy and Holyga), Barrier Creation (Can create barriers which can also reduce damage taken everytime Yuri is damaged), Time Manipulation (Via Time Spells like Slow and Haste), Earth Manipulation (Via Quake), Poison Manipulation (Via Bio), Meteor Summoning (Via Meteor), Power Augmentation and Stat Amping (Via Various Items and Spells) |-|Overseer of The Multiverse=All previous abilities increased to a unfathomable amount, Space-Time Manipulation (Has full control over the very fabric of Space-Time), Reality Warping (Can make anything they want become a reality with their only limitation being their imagination, created another universe from nothingness), Causality Manipulation (Dictates the possibilities and laws of causality that the Multiverse follows), Fate Manipulation (Controls the very fate of all individuals and allows what can and cannot happens), Summoning (Can summon other version of himself across multiple realities to aid him), Multiverse Manipulation (Has control over the entire multiverse), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Controls the Mother Crystal Realm which is a Higher-Dimensional plane of existence), Void Manipulation (Can erase and events and beings to prevent certain events or era's from happening), History Manipulation (Can alter and shape history to their liking being able to even alter history to where the events of Crystal Chronicles never happened), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 8, As long as his sister Chelinka remains a link will never break thus Chelinka will never die), Regeneration (High-Godly, Is capable of coming back even when all of existence and himself are erased from reality), Plot Manipulation and 4th Wall Awareness (Multiplayer is revealed to be Yuri just creating a new story), Non-Corporeal (Yuri doesn't have a fixed form anymore and can shape themselves at will), Mind Manipulation (Can alter the minds and even remove or replace the minds of beings across the multiverse), Time Travel (Can travel throughout time and to the past or future), Omniscience, ETC. Destructive Ability: Universe Level+ (Defeated Galdes who was going to create an universe where Yuri and Chelinka cease to exist and was warping the entire universe while fighting the duo, Managed to create an entire universe where Galdes doesn't exist) | High Multiverse Level+ (Transcended their previous plane of existence and existed into the Mother Crystal Realm which exists beyond the material multiverse and above the extent of Space-Time, Become the overseer and guardian of the entire multiverse which is infinite in size and this even includes The Mother Crystal Realm and the Realm of the Gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is faster than Galdes who engulfed the entire Universe in an instant) | Omnipresent (Exists as one being across all worlds and all dimensions across every past, present, and future) Lifting Ability: Superhuman (Can lift weapons MUCH larger than Yuri himself) | Immeasurable (Exist beyond Space-Time above infinite universes) Striking Ability: Universal+ (Can kill Galdes who engulfed the entire universe and created going to create a universe where Yuri and Chelinka cease to exist) | High Multiversal+ (Has full control over the Multiverse and all higher-dimensional planes including realms like the Mother Crystal Realm and the Realm of The Gods) Durability: Universe Level+ (Can tank hits from Galdes who was going to create a new world where Yuri and Chelinka cease to exist and was warping the entire universe and had already engulfed in with his power) | High Multiverse Level+ (Exists in the Mother Crystal Realm which is a realm above Space-Time and exists beyond the material Multiverse, No known force in the multiverse are able to do damage to them) Stamina: High (Can fight several armies, mages, and dark lords in a battle and still have energy left to fight) | Limitless (Stamina is irrelevant to Yuri as he exists merely a conscious who influences the entire Multiverse) Range: Extended Melee Range with swords, Kilometers with Magic Spells | High Multiversal+ (Controls all realms and the material multiverse which would include the Mother Crystal Realm and the Realm of the Gods) Intelligence: Unknown | Omniscient (Perceives every past, present, and future happening all at once across the entire multiverse simultaneously, Has no limitations on what they know as they essentially know everything there is to know and can potentially happen) Weaknesses: Fears that using his power will also kill his sister thus may refuse to go all out. Versions: Regular Yuri | Overseer of The Multiverse Other Attributes List of Equipment: Various Swords, Armors, and Spells | The Mother Crystal Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Crystal Chronicles Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Elves Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Kids Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Swordsmen Category:Psychics Category:Weapons Master Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Leaders Category:Hax Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Tier 2